Halo: Renegade
by jondabomb98
Summary: The Covenent have taken out the planet of Reach, and have stranded the Pillar of Autum on a Halo installation. Now they are moving on to Renegade, a docking station for all trade routes to Earth. With minimal protection the covenent plan to wipe this planet out quickly, then move on to Earth. However they never expected a certain spartan and two marines to put up such a fight.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a completly original story set about the same time as Halo: Combat Evolve(Halo 1). Yay its updated! So its a little longer than it was, but it's still a little short. This is rated T for language and violence so please don't get mad at me when you read it. Hope you guys enjoy and please review to tell me what you guys think.**

**Disclaimer; I don't own the Halo franchise but I do own pretty much everything else in this story.**

**Halo: Renegade**

**Chapter 1:**

Spartan 212 raised out of the rubble of the crashed UNSC spacecraft. Looking around at the rubble, he assumed he was the only one who survived, and even he was only hanging on by a thread.

His AI showed him his vital readings on his HUD, and he didn't look so hot. He saw he had multiple fractures to his right radius, multiple cracked ribs, a broken collarbone, and a hairline fracture to his left leg. He hoped that in a weeks he would be able to be combat ready because of his highly evolved state as a Spartan, but seeing the waves and waves of Phantoms and Banshees flying into the atmosphere he knew he didn't have that long.

"Caroline, where are we?" 212 asked.

"The UNSC controlled Renegade system. This planet is a vital docking station for trade roots to Earth. Probably why the covenant are so eager to take it out." The AI answered.

"What do the planet's defenses look like?" The Spartan followed up.

"Minimal, the UNSC didn't put a strong military force here due to it being so closely protected by Reach. They never thought anyone could take out that military stronghold." The AI replied.

"Thank you Caroline. Scan the ship for anymore signs of life while I search for weapons." Spartan 212 finished.

The spartan hobbled through the rubble, moving debris with his good arm while trying to find any hope of a gun. After a bout 30 seconds Caroline suddenly started talking again.

"Spartan, I have found two heat signatures which appear to still be moving in the ship." The AI reported.

"Where are they?" The spartan asked.

"I'm putting a way-point down which should direct you right to them."

Suddenly a blue spire appeared on the Spartan's HUD about a thousand meters away.

"They just had to be on the complete other side of the ship didn't they." Mumbled the injured spartan.

"Yes, the hull seems to be in pretty good shape over there as well, to bad it looks like the cargo bay, which is probably why there aren't more alive." Caroline replied.

The Spartan started limping as fast as he could to get over to where the survivors were. He had walked about 200 meters when suddenly his AI started alerting him.

"Mayday mayday, we have got a Covenant drop ship incoming." Warned Caroline.

"How close?" the spartan asked.

"Just on the outskirts of the crash. They are probably a scouting party to search for any survivors." The AI answered. "You should probably hide if you want any chance of survival."

"I can't." The spartan replied "I have to rescue those marines before they are found."

So 212 mustered all the strength he could and started running towards the way-point where the survivors were supposed to be. He had run about 50 meters when he say the first grunt. Luckily the small alien couldn't see him because he was looking in the opposite direction. The Spartan took out the knife sheathed on his shoulder and quietly snuck up on it. He had gotten within about 3 yards from it when it started to turn around. The Spartan had to act quick and jumped the rest of the distance, plunging the knife deep into the grunt's skull.

212 then picked up the needler the grunt was carrying and again started sprinting to the waypoint. Unfortunately, after he came around the corner of a pile of rubble he saw an elite staring right him. The Spartan quickly aimed and fired hoping to kill the thing before it could get a shot off because right now his shields were not in very good condition. The first ten pink projectiles pierced the alien knocking out its shields, but it was able to evade the rest of the clip and now the Spartan was a sitting duck without ammo.

The elite took aim and just as the spartan thought for sure he was dead, he saw blood splatter out of the back of the elite's head followed immediately by a loud thundering noise which could be nothing other than the sound of a sniper round being fired. Before the elite had even hit the ground another round was heard, which the Spartan saw hit a jackal a little ways to his right.

Sniper bullets continued to fly until there was nothing left of the covenant scouting party. Spartan 212 walked over to where the shots were fired assuming that that's where the two survivors were. When he arrived he found two marines, a man and a woman, armed with a sniper rifle each placed on there backs and the girl carried a battle rifle in her hands and the man carried a DMR in his.

"I am Corporal James Hardy," the man introduced "And this is Private Kim Parr." The Spartan saluted each of them in turn. Then the Corporal Hardy handed the Spartan a Pistol and a DMR, "I assumed you would be needing these." He said "Now, let's go kick those bastards' asses!"

**Did you like it? Full chapter is up! Please review to tell me if you liked it, or if you didn't. Ok until next update. Tootles.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok here is the Second Chapter. Hope you guys like it. Sorry if the last couple paragraphs are a little bad, it was kinda late at night when I finished those, but I wanted to get this chapter up today. I don't know how long this story is going to be, but I knida hoe to finish it before I have to go back to school where it will be really hard to right. If you review I will be more motivated to write more sooner so please review.**** Also if you didn't get to read the full first chapter you might to go read that before you read this.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Halo Franchis but I do own pretty much everything else in this story.**

**Chapter 2:**

Due to the crash the trio all had some major injuries. The Spartan only had a minor fracture in his leg so he was able to walk fine along with Corporal Hardy, who was able to avoid any leg injury at all except some bruises and cuts. Unfortunately though the private didn't come out so lucky. Private Kim had an extreme compound fracture to her left leg. Although the Corporal was able to patch it up a lot, right after the crash her knee was jutting out about two inches from her skin. She still was not able to walk on it, so, since they knew they needed to get going, the Spartan decided to carry her even though his own injuries made him hesitant. As for the Corporal his right shoulder was dislocated badly, his left wrist was terribly broken, and almost everyone of his ribs were cracked or broken. It was hard for him to carry a gun, let alone shoot one, but he knew in order to survive he needed to shoot so he hid his injuries from the others.

"Where did you get the weapons?" the Spartan asked as the group hobbled through the wreckage.

"When the ship started to crash we were in the weapons bay," Hardy answered since the Private was passed out in 212's arms. "I knew that we weren't going to be protected very well being in that space so I decided to stick Kim into one of the lockers to try to protect her more, then I propped myself up against the door."

"How is it that you came out with no injuries at all then?" The Spartan asked skeptically.

Hardy hesitated "A-a miracle I guess." The Corporal answered.

"I don't think he's telling the truth." Caroline said into 212's ear so that James couldn't hear. Suddenly Corporal Hardy halted.

"Whats wrong?" The Spartan asked.

"Do you hear that?" He said as he leaned his head in like he was listening to a whisper. Then he suddenly shouldered his sniper but before he could fire at seemingly nothing, he was knocked aside by some invisible force, screaming out in pain before he hit a large wall of rubble and passed out.

The Spartan quickly laid the Private down and pulled out his pistol, which he had holstered on his right leg. He looked around, but couldn't make anything out. Then, right above Private Parr he saw some distortion in his vision which looked sort of like a figure. He aimed his pistol at the invisible thing, and at that same moment a glowing sword appeared out of nowhere. The spartan quickly unloaded the magazine of 6 bullets right to where he assumed the thing's head was. The now visible Elite fell motionless beside the Private.

The Spartan quickly reloaded his weapon and picked up Kim with his free hand. He ran over to Corporal Hardy. "Hey!" He yelled while trying to shake him awake. "Hey! Corporal!"

"Huh." The Corporal mumbled barely awake.

"Corporal, we need to go. I'm sure those shots warned others in the search party where we are." The Spartan said. "Can you walk."

The Corporal tried propping himself up on his arms, but his shoulder gave out, and he screamed out in pain. "You guys go on ahead." Hardy said, wincing in pain. "I'll distract them so you can get away. I would only slow you guys down anyway."

"Are you sure about that marine?" the Spartan asked.

"I'm sure." he said with a tear in his eyes "Now go! Get as far away from here as possible before more covenant arrive."

"He's right Spartan," Caroline chipped in "We have multiple targets closing in on us."

"Good hunting." the Spartan said.

"Good hunting." Corporal James Hardy replied.

Then the Spartan ran off as fast as he could, after a while he heard the sniper rifle star firing. When they cleared the crash sight the Spartan laid the Privat down in some cover then turned around to try to listen to thebattle going on. The bullets kept flying for a while, giving the Spartan the thought that he was putting up quite a good fight, but then he heard the unmistakable sound of covenant weapons being fired. A couple minutes later altogether the weapons stopped firing, human and covenant. It seemed it was the end for Corporal Hardy.

**You like? If you did please review. Also if any of you like Star Wars and/or my writing I have a fanfiction about an Alternate ending to the new trilogy(Episodes one through three). Go over and read that if you like it's call Star Wars Episode 3: Fixed. Ok until next time.**


End file.
